


Dudes Don't Share Umbrellas

by caffeinatednightowl, Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and Cas offers to share his umbrella with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudes Don't Share Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekoshojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshojo/gifts).



"Goddamnit," said Dean, as he and Cas stepped out the doors of Eastern Kansas U's student union to see the rain torrenting down. They stood under the awning, watching sheets of rain pour over the asphalt before them. People in varying shades of damp ran past them to get to the dryness of the building. 

"I did warn you the sky looked like rain," said Cas, pulling an umbrella out of his shoulderbag. 

"Yeah, well," grumbled Dean, grabbing his backpack and holding it over his head. "We had to park in F lot today. That's like half-a-mile walk. Gonna be soaked--"

Cas popped open the blue umbrella, holding it up. "We've got an umbrella."

Dean stared at Cas for a moment, realizing what his best friend was offering. "No. _No._ Dudes don't share umbrellas."

"Why not?" Cas blinked, blue eyes staring at him innocently.

Dean growled and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Cas. Girls share umbrellas.  _Couples_  share umbrellas. Guys--don't."

"I don't mind--"

"Its not that  _you_  don't mind, Cas, its that--" Damnit, now he was blushing. "Ah, whatever. We're not doing this and that's final."

Turning away from Cas, Dean sucked in a breath, prepared for the frigid wetness, and stepped out into the rain. Cas sighed a moment, but then followed him.

The walk to F lot never felt so long. With every step, Dean felt the rain spatter even the most minute dry spots left. His hair was drenched and slick against his forehead. His shirt was plastered to his chest (he was fairly certain his nipples could cut glass at this point), his jeans chafing against his legs, and his socks squishing in his shoes. Raindrops rolled down his face, dripped off his lashes, beaded on his lips and chin. 

And then he started shivering. 

Cas, fully dry under his umbrella, cast him a look. Dean looked away. 

He could handle this; F lot wasn't that far away, right? He stuck his wet hands in his wet pockets to keep his cold hands from shaking, but they only were chafed by the rough material. He hunched over, the rain smacking his back, and drops rolling down into his boxers now. He let out a breath that misted the air, can't remembering the last time he felt so cold and miserable--

When the rain stopped. 

Dean looked up to see the blue, slightly-see through fabric of the umbrella above him. He looked over to Cas, giving him a soft smile as he held the umbrella over both their heads. 

Dean looked away from his friend, pouting. Dudes didn't freaking share umbrellas!

...But he wasn't about to stop him now. Didn't want to hurt his  _feelings_ after all...

Though he didn't look at Cas for the rest of the walk, Dean couldn't help that smile on his face, as well. 


End file.
